I'd Burn for You
by TenToo
Summary: Marcus Kane crawls through the maintenance shaft to find survivors in the service bay. Set during "The Calm."


"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kyle Wick was staring at him like he was crazy. Kane nodded at him and the engineer just shrugged, prying off the cover to the maintenance shaft. He leaned partially into the shaft and came back out, a light sweat dusting his forehead from the few seconds he had been inside. He met Kane's eyes and said, "Sinclair has a flair for the dramatics. It's just a little hot in there, you'll be fine."

Kane grinned at him and took a step toward the opening of the maintenance shaft, but Wick slammed something against his chest to stop him. He glanced down at it and curled his hand around the battery. Wick said, "To open the door on the other side."

Kane nodded. "Thanks."

"May I point out one more time how tremendously stupid this plan is?" Wick asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kane smiled sadly, staring down at the battery pack. "I have to try. If there are people in there and I leave them to die—"

"Yeah, yeah, you can't live with yourself," Wick finished. He looked Kane in the eye as he added, "I get it, it's some sort of penance, Kane. But I'm sure there's another way that we haven't thought of yet."

Kane shook his head. "Those people don't have time for us to come up with a better plan. I'm going and there's no way a lowly engineer is going to stop me."

Wick laughed and glanced at the floor before meeting his eyes. "When you die, can I have your shoes?"

"They're much too stylish for you." His laughter followed Kane as he hoisted himself into the maintenance shaft.

Sinclair and Wick were damn liars, the shaft was boiling hot. His skin sizzled where it touched the metal, he knew his arms would be severely burned after this. He could feel the sweat pouring down his neck, over his face, as he crawled along. It got in his eyes and made it hard for him to see his way even with the flashlight he clutched in his hand to guide his way. His damp hair plastered to his forehead and dangling in his line of vision, but still, he trudged on.

He knew he had lied to the others, he had other motives for going to the service bay. There was no way _she_ could be dead. She was too stubborn to die, he knew that from the many times he himself had tried to convince others that her demise was the only logical option. There was no way her body was charred on Earth in the wreckage of the Exodus ship, no trace of her left. He doubted even Clarke would be able to recognize her, if she were to find her mother's body amongst the metal.

If she was the only person in the service bay, he would be just fine with that. While he hoped others had managed to jump ship — given how many people they had just lost on the Ark — she was the reason he was climbing through the shaft. She was the reason he was willing to burn his flesh and sweat out pounds of liquid in the confining space.

He had tried denying his growing feelings for Abby Griffin, but he couldn't anymore. He couldn't believe she was dead, he had hope that she was alive at the end of this long, claustrophobic passage.

He didn't know when it had started, if it had been the flutter in his chest when the people had started dropping their tags on the table, volunteering for a spot in the Culling because of her unifying message, or if it was her constant need to prove that her way was always better than his — but he knew that he couldn't live without her, not now. He _needed_ Abby Griffin to be alive, he needed her to be safe.

Kane crawled faster.

He barely felt the burns as he smashed through a barrier keeping him from continuing. He saw the ugly red mark flare up on his wrist where it had touched the hottest part of the metal, but he couldn't feel it. Sweat clung to his skin, soaked his shirt, dripped from his hair and sizzled on the metal underneath him. He kept going, feeling faint from the heat, and was relieved when he finally came to a door and slammed his fist down on the lever.

He fell ungracefully out of the shaft and landed on the floor on all fours. He rose to his feet and raised his flashlight, its beam reflecting back to him from the door to the service bay. He hurried to it, shining the light into the room, glancing from body to body. He went to the panel on the wall and hooked up the battery Wick had given him. The door opened with a _whoosh_ and he ran through, shining the light on the faces of the barely alive citizens. He didn't stop for them, he let the light pass over each face as he frantically whispered, "Come on," over and over like a mantra.

The beam of the flashlight settled on a small body leaning against the wall across the room, her back to him. He hurried toward her as he said, "Hey, hey, wake up."

Kane knelt down next to Abby and grasped her shoulder, pulling her toward him. He caught her head in his hands and her mouth opened slightly, he hoped it wasn't just a muscle reflex. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks, slick with sweat from the unrelenting heat in the bay.

"Abby?" He asked, holding her face more securely in his hands. The breath she let out was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. The smile tore across his face and he lowered his head as his eyes drifted shut. He thought, _she's alive._ "Abby, wake up."

Her eyes opened and she stared up at him like he was some god, her savior. Her eyes were on his, a light sparking within them. His smile widened as he ran his thumb gently over her cheek, brushing her sweaty hair out of her face with his other hand. He cupped her cheeks again and held her gaze as he listened to her breaths, to the sound of her heart beating. _She's alive,_ he thought again.

He settled next to her on the floor and pulled her against him. She whispered, "It's so hot," as her head came to a rest on his shoulder. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, placing the other on her knee to keep her close.

Kane knew it made no sense to sit like this, not with the heat that surrounded them, but he needed her by his side. He needed to feel her shallow breaths brushing against his skin, to feel the weight of her head on his shoulder, to feel her body radiating an intense heat next to his.

Her legs were curled against him, her hand on his lower back, fingers clinging to his sweat-soaked shirt. He pulled her closer to him, his hand taking up her entire shoulder. Kane had so many questions for her about what had happened on the Exodus ship, but he kept them quiet and let her recover.

She opened her eyes after a few minutes and looked up at him. She breathed, "Marcus?"

"I'm here, Abby. I'm not going anywhere," he said, squeezing her knee. She sighed and leaned against him again, her fingers curling tighter at the hem of his shirt, holding on. He whispered, more for himself than her, "You're going to be okay."

"I want to sleep, Marcus," she murmured, leaning closer to him and letting her face press against the curve of his neck, her eyes drifted shut.

He shook his head and pulled back, cupping her cheek as his other hand rested against the back of her head. Her eyes opened to look at him and he leaned forward, hoping she saw the determination there. He said sternly, "You can't. You know that. We have to get you out of here."

She nodded, holding his gaze for a few more moments before she leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes. She breathed, "Let's get out of here then."

He smiled and ran his hand over her hair. He whispered, "Okay."

She was lighter in his burned arms than he had imagined as he scooped her up. Her arms slid around his neck and her head rested against his collarbone, her breath tickling his neck. He held her tighter, kept her close, as he walked to the open doors, passed the other survivors who were ambling to their feet.

He turned to them, ashamed that he hadn't spoken a word to them, that he didn't care that they were there. He had the inimitable life in his arms that he had been searching for. They were just nonessential beings.

His eyes scanned each face, names popping into his head. He said strongly, "We have to go out the way I came in. There's no other way, everything is blocked or too damaged."

The others nodded and slowly walked toward the maintenance shaft. He watched them pull a crate over to the opening; the first person hoisted herself into the shaft and disappeared.

"Marcus, I can stand," Abby whispered against his skin. He glanced down at her and found her eyes studying his face. He shook his head and replied, "Save your strength."

They were the only two left after fifteen minutes, Kane watched the feet of the last person disappear into the shaft. He walked them to the opening and gently set her down, keeping his arm around her for support.

"It's going to be stifling in there, Abby," he whispered. She nodded, staring at the shaft. He held out his flashlight to her and said, "Here."

"No one else got a flashlight," she commented. He didn't respond and averted his gaze. She grasped his hand and said, "Will you help me up?"

He nodded and took her hand in his other as he placed his hand on her lower back. She stepped unsteadily onto the crate and looked at him before taking the flashlight between her teeth and planting her hands on the lip of the shaft. He gripped her hips and hoisted her up. She was gone from view a few seconds later.

Kane sighed before climbing onto the crate and pulling himself into the hot darkness. He crawled forward and bumped into her boots. She hadn't gotten very far and was out of breath from the suffocating heat.

He whispered, "Abby, you have to move."

It was a few moments before she managed to gather up what little strength she had left and start down the passage. He followed closely, nudging her leg with his hand if she stopped for too long. His skin burned and he needed relief from the heat, she did too.

She disappeared suddenly, pulled out by the other survivors. She greeted him with the beam of the flashlight, shining back into the shaft. He smiled at her and grabbed the end of the passage, pulling himself out. Wick and Jaha grasped him under the arms and pulled him to his feet.

Jaha clapped him on the back and pulled him into a hug. "Hell of a plan, Kane."

He nodded absently, his eyes on Abby as she leaned against the wall. He pulled away from the chancellor and grasped Abby's arm, steadying her. Her eyes met his and she let him wrap his arm around her waist, leading her to Medical.

* * *

With everyone in need of medical attention, Jackson was too busy to deal with Abby and Marcus. They were in the far corner of Medical, Abby on a bed and Marcus leaning against the wall by her side, watching Jackson deal with the numerous patients.

"Can you get that kit over there?" Abby said, pointing to a white box visible through the clear door of a cabinet. He nodded and pulled it out before returning to her. She opened it on her lap and pulled out some gauze and ointment. "Sit down."

He shook his head and she sighed.

"Sit down, Marcus, you need attention." Her eyes bored into him, an intensity there that showed how much better she was feeling. She could summon anger, she would be fine.

Reluctantly, he sat on the edge of her bed and let her deal with his burns. He kept his eyes on Jackson as Abby worked, unable to meet any look she might cast his way. Her hands were gentle on his skin, taking care to not touch his burns more than necessary. He felt the ointment do its job and closed his eyes until she was done. She settled against the pillow and placed the kit aside.

"Do you need anything, Abby?" He asked, glancing at the oxygen that she had been revived further with upon arrival.

"Marcus, you've done enough," she whispered, touching his hand lightly. "Go get some sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said as he pulled up a chair next to her bed. Her eyes were wide as he sat down and tried to get comfortable, preparing to sleep there for the night. He whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "I thought I lost you."

"Marcus? What are you talking about?" She asked gently, her hand stretching toward him but stopping an inch from making contact. Her brows were furrowed as she searched his face.

He cleared his throat upon realizing what he had said. He looked at her and said in a matter-of-fact way, "We need you, Abby."

He thought, _I need you._

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated :)**

 **-Lauren**


End file.
